A Really Dumb Cybersix Fic
by Godess
Summary: Kinda a 2 for 1 deal, it tells you about it in the authors note. Lori comes over to Adrian's appartment, need I say more. It may put a grin on your face ^_~ please r/r (I take flames on this one)


  
AN: Ok this is a really really dumb fic that I wrote to give myself a break from "When in Rome".  
A Really Dumb Fic  
  
Adrian sighed as he walked down the street heading back to his place of work. Lucas had gone on mostly about nothing for the past half an hour. Adrian had managed to steer the subject away from Cybersix but it hadn't been easy. That feeling still wouldn't leave him though, as he started to go over the bridge, something was coming, but what? Oh yeah life was going great.  
  
  
************  
  
After school Adrian had an appointment he was not going to be late for. Still he stood outside a few moments before entering. When he had got his courage up he casually walked in. A bored looking woman stood behind the desk only a few people were in the waiting room. Adrian was thankful he didn't associate with any. He slithered up to the desk and in front of the female. He had to cough a few times before she took the time to notice him.   
"I'm here to see Mr. Rimer," he said in a quiet yet clear voice.  
"Isn't everyone?" she answered looking at her nails, "fill out this form". Adrian did as he was told wishing he had another identity, also that he was paid much more when he saw what this was going to cost him. It looked like Lucas would be paying the checks for a quite a while after this. The woman looked over the information making sure it was all correct. She told him it would be about half an hour wait.  
"You got it while you were drunk right?" she asked in a matter of fact voice. Adrian fixed her with the glare that was usually saved for Lori, "No" he said coolly.  
  
  
The half an hour came and went and 45 minutes later Adrian was called. He walked in his face set. A man sat at the back with his freaky equipment. He looked to be in his early 30s and in Adrian and Cybersix's opinion he would do better business if he didn't practice on himself. The guy turned around; "Well what is it you want done?" he pointed to the wall with pictures on it. Adrian glanced at it briefly.  
"Actually I would like one removed" Adrian said in a stiff voice.   
"Yeah" the guy answered, "What is it you want to get rid of?" Adrian rolled up his sleeve with only a bit of hesitation. The guy read, "Cybersix, you got it when you were drunk right?" Adrian repressed a sigh.  
Did he give out these vibes or something? Mr. Rimer started going through his colors until he found one that matched Adrian's skin.   
"I get a refund if this doesn't work right?" Adrian said in a snappy tone.   
"I get $20 up front" the guy said leaning over, "Why wouldn't this work?"  
"No reason" Adrian coughed.   
  
  
It didn't work the needle just wouldn't go through Adrian's skin and leave the ink in there. Rimer tried everything he could think of but to no avail. Adrian left half disappointed half happy he wouldn't have to part with too much money. Night was coming on faster then usual; Adrian couldn't help but notice. Maybe it was just the weather black clouds lined the horizon. A gentile rain started to fall; Adrian began to jog and made it home just as the first clap of thunder could be heard.  
  
Adrian sat down to get a little marking done that was just a bit over due. He had just finished reading the first paragraph of some kids essay on Shakespeare when Data 7 came in dripping wet. Cybersix rose to greet him.   
"Hello" she said softly. He offered a small growl in return. He pointed his noise toward the cabinet where Cybersix kept her suit. Cybersix looked over at her work and then back at the cabinet, torn between work and pleasure. She never got the chance to decide there was a knock at the door. It was a light knock not a pounding one, might be the apartment manger. As Adrian was walking toward the door Lori opened it a crack. Adrian stopped dead, there was no way to pretend no one was home now. Thoughts started getting jammed in his head.  
"Hi Mr.S" Lori said sweetly. Books in one hand, backpack in the other, the look of the devil in her eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Adrian almost yelled. The Cybersix part of her ego wanted to make a witty remark and maybe laugh but that would go against her Adrian ego.  
"Well I was having some problems with my homework and on my way over here it started to storm" she put on her innocent face, which on Lori looked something closer to slyness. Adrian of course was not fooled.  
"Yeah well it's a bad time for me, go home" he had given up on being nice right away.  
"It's storming"  
"A little rain never hurt anyone"  
"But lightning can, you wouldn't want me to get hit would you" Adrian was about to give her the likely hood of this happening but saw this argument would go nowhere with someone like Lori.  
"Oh and why didn't you ask one of your friends this question?" now he was just stalling for time while he thought of what to do. He couldn't exactly push Lori out the door. The storm, was a good excuse on her part. Also getting Lori to do anything she didn't really want to do is a challenge. Lori had planed it well, Adrian had noted she had reallocated herself away from the door almost as soon as she walked in.   
"They didn't know the answer," she said standing very close to him. Adrian placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. Lori acted like that was part of her plane and sat down at the table.  
"Call someone to come pick you up then" Adrian handed her the phone. He had decided to just skip over the you leave right now argument, at least this one he had a chance at winning. Lori did take the phone and pretend to call someone. Adrian used his hearing and could still hear the dial tone while she acted like it was ringing.  
"No answer" she put down the phone.   
"I'm sure there wasn't" she missed or ignored his sarcasm. Sometimes it was really hard to have super senses when it did come in handy and didn't really do anything for you. You could almost call it a cruel irony.   
"What's the question?" he sighed, feeling a bit defeated. Not expecting anything difficult, once again he had to waste time. He just had to find a safe way to kick her out. He wasn't disappointed. He answered her question easily.   
"I know what we can do to pass the time," Lori said smoothly. She started to slide toward him. Adrian tensed she looked like she was about to start playing with his tie. He shuttered at what might happen if she did; the picture was horribly vivid in his mind. Once again he turned out to be right as her hand and came closer he knock it away in a panic. Maybe a little too hard, Lori staggered forward. On impulse Adrian caught her around the waist then quickly put her aside. She looked triumphant over the whole thing.   
"Good catch" she breathed, pressing a hand to her cheek.  
"I'll be right back" something resembling a plan had wormed its way into his mind. He scurried of to the bedroom before she could respond and shut the door. Data 7 must have split when he heard Lori's voice. Without stopping he picked up a phone and called Lucas. Luckily the man was home.   
"Hello?" Lucas's voice drifted out.  
"Lucas, it's me, I need you to come over here NOW!"  
"Why what's the matter?"  
"Lori's here" there was no need for farther explanation.   
"I'll come over"  
"Thanks, hurry" Adrian put down the phone and went back to where Lori was shifting through some papers on Adrian's desk.  
"Call you're parents again" Adrian thought that if he could keep moving she couldn't corner him. She didn't put up an argument; not surprisingly the result was the same however.  
"You can leave on your own you know" she didn't even dignify that with an answer. He was about to try to push her out the door again but she sat down.  
"You should calm down" she smiled and pulled him down on the couch. Adrian immediately tried to station himself upright again but she held on. He had to be careful just how much strength he showed; he had already almost knocked her over. Her hand was crawling on his shoulder like a spider and he regarded it as much. He speechlessly reached up and removed her hand. Then went to stand up again this once more didn't work as Lori almost threw herself into his lap at this time. Her Cybersix ego had had just about enough of being hit on and was about to push Lori to the floor. Lori looked as if she were about to kiss what she thought was her male literature teacher; there was no way that Cybersix could allow this.  
  
Lucas opened the door just then and saw Lori on Adrian's lap. She got up gracefully, Adrian followed glaring all the while.   
"Mr. Amato will take you home" Lori pouted, "All right all right" she grabbed her stuff and marched out looking angry. Adrian gave a great sigh when she was gone.   
"I'm not going to ask" Lucas said before turning around and following Lori out the door. After he was gone Adrian looked out the window thinking about how long a day it had been and it wasn't over yet.  
  
AN: Told ya it was dumb, flame if ya want.  
  
Godess  



End file.
